Bucket List
by Tommaso
Summary: La Bucket List est un ensemble de choses que vous souhaitez réaliser avant de mourir. Mycroft, conscient de vivre en sursit, s'était plié à l'exercice. Après sa disparition, Anthea découvre une lettre à son intention : cinq petites missions à accomplir...


Une nouvelle fiction, basée sur le principe de la Bucket List. La Bucket List est une liste de choses que vous souhaitez réaliser avant de mourir. De ce principe, j'ai souhaité écrire quelques drabbles sobres sur la mort, le deuil. J'espère que mon écriture et ma manière de les traiter vous touchera.

Si je peux m'exprimer ainsi : bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>"Only a life lived for others is worth living."<br>"Seule une vie vécue au service des autres vaut quelque chose." _A. Einstein

1.

**Confirmer la confiance indéfectible que je place en Anthea. **

La jeune femme sourit tristement, relisant le premier point de cette douloureuse liste. Caressant le papier luxueux du pouce, elle caressa la signature distinguée de son défunt supérieur. Bien qu'elle entretenait une relation privilégiée avec le plus haut fonctionnaire du Royaume, elle n'avait jamais été en mesure d'estimer la sympathie que lui portait cet homme énigmatique. C'était maintenant chose faite. Un peu tard, néanmoins, pour le remercier.

Mycroft Holmes, à l'aube de sa quarante-quatrième année, s'était paisiblement éteint dans son sommeil. Une faiblesse cardiaque en était la cause maladie qu'il connaissait et dont il avait anticipé les conséquences. L'homme s'était retiré, fidèle à lui-même, comme il avait exercé sa profession : dans l'ombre. Ce détail, émergeant dans sa peine infinie, la fit sourire une nouvelle fois.

Elle l'avait apprécié dès leur premier contact. Tout en humanité et en douceur, l'homme demeurait modeste en dépit des fonctions exceptionnelles qu'il occupait. Petit à petit, la confiance s'était établie entre les deux personnalités radicalement opposée : insouciante, les apprentissages de son supérieur l'avait menée à gravir rapidement les échelons. Optimiste, elle lui avait appris à profiter de ses trop rares journées de repos.

Ces souvenirs la laissaient nostalgique. Malheureusement, sa profession n'autorisait aucun répit. Elle serait rapidement affectée à un autre bureau, un autre service. Elle garderait cependant une trace de sa collaboration étroite avec un homme qui, à n'en pas douter, était un des meilleurs de sa génération.

Professionnel impitoyable, il était même parvenu à lui donner une mission depuis l'au-delà. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à cette dernière missive, elle inspira profondément et lut le deuxième point.

2.

**Remercier le Docteur John Watson de son influence auprès de Sherlock. **

Pour accomplir la deuxième tâche, Anthea avait opté pour un terrain relativement neutre : le restaurant qui jouxtait l'appartement 221B de Baker Street. Cet endroit lui paraissait être, non pas le bon, mais le moins mauvais des choix à adopter.

Les cheveux en bataille, l'air légèrement hagard, le Docteur la rejoignit en début d'après-midi. Observant brièvement les autres clients de l'établissement, il rejoignit finalement sa chaise.  
>- Toutes mes condoléances.<p>

Cette phrase, murmurée en chœur, eut au moins le mérite d'ouvrir le champ à la raison de cette visite imprévue. Posant la lettre sur la table minable de ce troquet, elle l'inspecta avant de relever la tête, fixant son interlocuteur avec une intensité surprenante.  
>- Je suis là pour Mycroft.<p>

John grimaça, conscient que dans l'optique des récents évènements, cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Commandant un café, il se renfrognât davantage quand Anthea déclina une consommation offerte.

- Mycroft a rédigé une lettre. En prévision de ses problèmes de santé, je suppose. Il tenait notamment à vous adresser quelques mots.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, l'ancien militaire se redressa sur sa chaise, délaissant la cuillère qu'il agitait dans son piètre cappuccino. Attristé, il souffla avant de commenter la déclaration de la jeune femme.  
>- Je me doutais qu'il était au courant de cette malformation. Je ne l'imaginais pas agir autrement… C'était de toute façon inopérable.<p>

Les mains manucurées de l'assistante du défunt froissèrent la serviette estampillée du nom du restaurant. Reprenant son calme, elle se concentra sur l'importance de sa mission.  
>- Mycroft tenait à vous remercier pour l'influence positive que vous exercez sur Sherlock. Je suis certaine que… la perspective de disparaître lui apparaissait moins douloureuse depuis votre arrivée à Baker Street. A ses yeux, vous étiez une personne stable et saine.<p>

Le Docteur Watson était plus confus que jamais. Se grattant la nuque, il cherchait tant bien que mal à dissimuler son malaise. Qui devait-il remercier ? Un homme disparu ? Sa secrétaire qui lui servait de messagère depuis- Dieu seul savait où cet homme résidait dorénavant.  
>- Je continuerai d'agir de la sorte aussi longtemps que j'en ai la possibilité.<p>

Anthea acquiesça, l'air grave. Elle aurait aimé saluer l'engagement dont l'ancien militaire faisait preuve cependant, l'importance de ces missions allait en grandissant.

3.

**Dire à Sherlock que, par-dessous tout, je souhaitais le rendre heureux. **

Avec la complicité de John, informé de cette nouvelle mission, Anthea pénétra au sein du 221B Baker Street. Reléguée dans le salon, à proximité de la cheminée, elle attendit que le Docteur ne la rejoigne en compagnie de Sherlock. Indiscrète, elle perçut la conversation qui s'instaura entre les deux amis. Depuis sa chambre, le détective déclinait les requêtes de son colocataire.  
>- Sherlock, quelqu'un est là pour te voir. C'est très important.<br>- Qu'il revienne un autre jour, répliqua la voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de Sherlock.  
>- C'est au sujet de Mycroft.<p>

Etonnamment, un bruit de charnière se fit entendre. Emmitouflé dans un peignoir délavé, le dernier des Holmes se figea à la vue de la secrétaire de son frère aîné.  
>- Soyez brève, lui intima-t-il sans prendre la peine de lui proposer un siège.<p>

Volant à sa rescousse, John lui proposa de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils. Conscient que cette conversation ne le concernait pas, il éprouva néanmoins quelques craintes à l'idée de laisser Sherlock et Anthea en tête-à-tête. Gagnant la cuisine, il prétexta préparer une tasse de thé.

- Monsieur Holmes ? Je suis ici au nom de Mycroft.  
>- Soit. Etant six pieds sous terre, je m'attendais à ce qu'il ne me tourmente plus.<p>

Retenant de justesse la soucoupe de mon breuvage, John contracta ses mâchoires, se retenant de justesse d'insulter copieusement son colocataire. Anthea, elle, lui accorda un sourire : l'aîné des Holmes l'avait averti du caractère atypique de son cadet. On lui avait enseigné la théorie, elle abordait finalement la pratique.

- Vous n'accorderez sûrement aucune importance aux propos que je vais vous rapporter. Cependant, je suis dans l'obligation professionnelle et morale de vous les communiquer.

Fendant l'air d'une de ses mains, le détective la pria de se hâter à lui livrer cette curieuse information.  
>- Mycroft était conscient que sa santé déclinait. Sa vie n'a pas été de tout repos-<br>- Vous n'avez rien de plus concis à me proposer ? Déclama Sherlock, une grimace vaguement hystérique lui crispant les joues et les lèvres. Evitez-moi la théâtralité qui était la sienne-

L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, souleva intérieurement John, à deux doigts de l'explosion.

- Je sais que Mycroft était envahissant, à vos yeux. Cependant, sa dernière phrase à votre égard a été celle-ci, entama Anthea, tremblante de fureur et d'anticipation. Dites à Sherlock que, par-dessus tout, je souhaitais le rendre heureux.

Rangeant précautionneusement la feuille, la jeune femme ne s'attendait à aucun commentaire. Elle connaissait suffisamment les Holmes pour savoir qu'aucun de ses membres ne manifestait d'émotion en public. Si tant était que cette ignoble et pâle copie de son supérieur soit en mesure d'éprouver le moindre sentiment.

Quittant l'appartement sans adresser la moindre autre parole, elle n'eut jamais connaissance de l'étrangeté de la soirée qui suivit cette déclaration. Prostré dans son fauteuil, Sherlock ne pipait plus un mot depuis le départ de la jeune femme.

- John ?

Cet appel intervint après deux longues heures de silence. Visiblement atteint de l'éternel décalage qu'il entretenait avec la réalité, il s'adressa à son colocataire :  
>- Pourrais-tu également me faire un thé ?<p>

Surpris de la tournure amicale de cette requête, le médecin se garda de l'interroger sur cette soudaine empathie. Concoctant le breuvage qui lui était demandé, il le déposa sur la table basse du salon. Pièce dans laquelle Sherlock s'était brutalement levé pour entamer un solo de violon.

Les lèvres goûtant sa tisane, John lui accordait quelques regards attristés. Il n'avait pas la vivacité d'un Holmes. Cependant, au fil du temps, il avait apprivoisé le cadet de la fratrie. Il était ainsi en mesure de comprendre que les notes poussives et mélancoliques de son instrument n'étaient ni plus ni moins que les larmes qu'il était incapable de verser.

**4. **

**Avouer mes intentions à mon inspecteur bien-aimé.**

Consciente des relations privilégiées qu'entretenaient les deux hommes, Anthea était en mesure d'apprécier les propos de son défunt supérieur. Bien-aimé ne sous-entendait nullement une amitié : elle avait compris, dès le lendemain de leur rencontre, que Mycroft ressentait davantage qu'une complicité traditionnelle envers l'inspecteur. Elle ne s'accordait pas le droit de juger les préférences de son supérieur : elle se contentait de lui souhaiter un équilibre entre sa profession et sa vie privée.

Visiblement, le haut fonctionnaire ne s'était jamais confié sur ses sentiments. Aujourd'hui, il lui déléguait la tâche de communiquer à un inconnu l'amour que lui portait un homme disparu. Elle s'était enquit de l'humeur de Lestrade auprès de John : d'après son ami, celui-ci était maussade et horriblement touché par les récents évènements. Cette mission était loin de constituer une promenade de santé, maudit la jeune femme en gagnant le domicile de l'inspecteur divisionnaire.

Sonnant à plusieurs reprises, elle attendit immobile et angoissée que le propriétaire de la modeste demeure ouvre la porte. Il apparut finalement, la surplombant de son mètre quatre-vingt, vêtu d'un infâme pull gris. A en juger par la barbe naissante, l'homme se négligeait depuis quelques jours.

- Je dois vous toucher deux mots. Au sujet de Mycroft.

L'inspecteur ne répondit rien, un soupçon de fatalisme sur le visage. Il se contenta de s'écarter pour la laisser entrer. Rejoignant le minuscule séjour, elle souffla d'appréhension :  
>- Je suis désolée. J'ai conscience que c'est tôt-<br>- Pour me parler de lui ? Répliqua, surpris, l'officier de Scotland Yard. Il n'y a de toute façon pas une journée qui passe sans que j'y pense.

La jeune femme se sentit prise d'un vif malaise. Détournant le regard, elle caressa la feuille rangée dans son porte-documents.  
>- Mycroft me parlait régulièrement de vous. Il vous appréciait énormément.<p>

Lestrade sourit tristement, se voûtant tout en plongeant les mains dans ses poches. Anthea percevait clairement ce qui avait plu à son supérieur : cet homme semblait incapable de la moindre méchanceté ou bassesse.  
>- Quel est le motif de votre visite, Mademoiselle-<br>- Anthea. Mycroft avait conscience que sa santé n'était pas au beau fixe. Il avait entreprit de rédiger une liste au cas où, à mon intention.

Elle vit son interlocuteur serrer les dents, prit d'un rire aussi nerveux que douloureux.  
>- Qu'est-ce que cette fripouille me veut encore ?<p>

Le cœur serré, elle l'étudia littéralement sous toutes ses coutures : perdu dans ce sweat trop grand, Lestrade semblait cumuler les kilos perdus et de nombreuses heures de sommeil de retard. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se livra :  
>- Il- Il souhaitait vous dire que la vie est trop courte pour s'apitoyer. Que vous deviez davantage penser à vous.<p>

Désolé Mycroft, songea-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas ajouter à la peine de cet homme. Elle refusait de lui faire part de sentiments qu'il devrait gérer seul. Celui qui l'avait aimé n'était plus en mesure de lui apporter des réponses. De toute évidence, il ne méritait pas un tel dilemme.

Se raccrochant à la réalité, Anthea évita le regard attendri de son hôte et se retint de fuir de la demeure. Patientant pour une réponse, elle regrettait amèrement de ne pouvoir se plier aux dernières volontés de son estimé supérieur.  
>- Je ferai de mon mieux pour appliquer ses conseils, répondit sobrement l'officier sans rien cacher de la mélancolie qui le prenait. Je vous remercie d'être venue jusqu'ici. Il me parlait également parfois de vous. Je vois qu'il n'exagérait pas : vous êtes une personne dévouée.<p>

Au moins aussi touchée que lui, elle acquiesça pour le remercier. Se rapprochant progressivement de la sortie, elle remarqua un détail sensible : au milieu des vestes et des écharpes suspendues au porte-manteau, un parapluie familier trônait.

Retrouvant avec soulagement sa solitude, la jeune femme souffla de dépit :  
>- Je ne pouvais pas appliquer une telle décision. Pas celle-là, reprit-elle dans le but de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Pardonnez-moi, Mycroft.<p>

Repêchant la lettre parmi une tonne de formulaires, elle l'ouvrit pour lire l'intitulé de la mission qui venait de s'achever.  
>- « <em>Mon bien-aimé<em> »… Vous n'auriez jamais dû me demander ça. Pas si vous l'aimiez à ce point.

Pliant le papier en quatre, elle s'apprêtait à le reclasser quand une minuscule écriture accrocha son regard. Retournant le verso plié de la lettre, elle sourit pleinement. Un dernier point était inscrit, promettant d'autres révélations fascinantes.

5. **Apprendre à Anthea à lire entre les lignes. **

Attablée au bureau de son ancien supérieur, Anthea fouilla dans l'un des tiroirs du meuble. En ressortant un briquet, elle craqua une flamme orangée. Approchant délicatement celle-ci du papier, elle s'amusa de la facilité de l'astuce.

- De l'encre sympathique…

Oxydée par le feu vacillant, l'écriture déliée de Mycroft apparut :

_Vous n'avez pas accompli ma dernière requête, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne vous aura fallu guère longtemps pour apprendre à me désobéir. Du fond du cœur, merci. Contrairement à ce que vous devez penser à l'heure actuelle, vous n'avez pas trompé la confiance que je plaçais en vous. _

_En effet, je ne cautionnerais jamais de lui causer davantage de peine. Cependant, je ressentais le besoin de me confier. Mais dans quel but ? Eh bien… Celui de laisser une trace d'une belle histoire que je n'ai pas eue le temps d'entamer. _

_Une dernière fois, je vous remercie. Vous êtes cette personne privilégiée qui pourra témoigner que même moi, Mycroft Holmes, j'ai aimé. _

Détournant son regard de la lettre à l'écran qui renvoyait les images de la caméra braquée sur le 221B Baker Street, elle sourit. La voiture de l'inspecteur venait de s'immobiliser à hauteur de la demeure du détective et de son acolyte.

Capturant l'ultime déclaration de Mycroft, elle posa ses yeux sur la dernière phrase de cette missive.

_Veillez sur eux. Veillez sur vous. _

**The End._  
><em>**


End file.
